hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kill Series One
Series one of the show Kill. Aired between November 2012 and December 2012. It was followed by Kill Series Two. Plot Aria Stone thinks that she's normal, aside from being a bit unique and a bit of an outsider. In episode one, she finds out that she is vampire. She has no real friends but soon meets Aiden, a vampire, who helps her with her new and strange situation. Throughout the whole series, she has an underlying possible romantic connection with Aiden, which neither of them act on. Jonathon, his cousin, meets Aria at a party and later tells her that she is a true beauty. When they meet again she is seen to have possible feelings for him but soon overhears him laughing at Aiden and calling Aria names, and punches him. Thomas quickly becomes the main enemy in the show. He hunts the group and wants to eat them and try to get their powers by doing so. He mainly wants to kill Aria for her vampire powers which are especially strong. Getting into a fight with him, he manages to knock Aria out, but this gives him for Alana and Aiden to kill him. Sandy is seen at school and in the town watching the group, but they rarely pay much attention to her. She is clearly another possible enemy of the group. One other girl in the town, Faye, hides the fact that she is a vampire and her intentions are unclear. Seeing the group together encourages a homeschooled girl, Angel, to confide in them that she is a zombie / ghost. They try to question her more and welcome her to the group but she refuses, not ready for such close contact. Much of the series shows them getting to know eachother and learning more about their powers as a group. The group includes Sage, a sweet fairy girl that believes Aria is like a big sister to her. Aria is touched by the fact Sage thinks that she tries to be nice to her despite finding her a bit too much. Sage begins dating Lucas, a human, in the series. Caleb is a werewolf and the best friend of Aiden, he quickly becomes a main character in the series. He has always found Lucy to be especially beautiful. Lucy is also a fairy but has no time for helping Faye learn about her powers. Naturally stronger, she has a much more confident personality. She can sometimes be nice but has several negative traits, often being mean or sneaky, and often just unpleasant to her friends. Characters Aria considers herself "a normal girl but unique and a bit of an outsider". In the first episode of the show, Aria discovers that she is a vampire. Her eyes become dark in colour, she grows fangs, and long fingers with longer nails that she can't cut as normal. Throughout series one there is an ongoing possible romance with Aiden, one of the main vampire characters. Both characters like eachother, however Jonathon (cousin of Aiden), also has feelings for Aria. In episode 6 it is shown that Aria may have feelings for Jonathon as well, but she does later punch him in the episode. As far as human friends go, Aria has never had many, but is friendly with her neighbour Amelia. She becomes friends with other supernatural teenagers, Lucy a fairy, Sage a fairy, Alana a vampire, and Caleb a werewolf. Aiden Drewton is the main male character in the show. Aiden is a vampire. He is the first supernatural character to be shown in the show, to explain to Aria that she is also becoming a vampire. He is the cousin of Jonathon and previously had a short relationship with Alana. Alana is considered to probably be Arias best friend, often acting the closest to her and giving her advice. When she first became a vampire, she had a short relationship with Aiden, which she said "literally lasted three days". In series one she doesn't get on with Aiden or Jonathon. Sage is a fairy. She acts younger than her age and is always nice to the group of friends that she is part of. She has always admired Aria and describes her throughout the series as "her big sister". She meets Lucas, a human, in episode 4 and starts a relationship with him in the following episode. She makes sure to hide the fact that she is a fairy from him as she believes a lot of people might fear her if they knew her dark secret. Caleb is a werewolf and friends with Jonathon and Aiden. He is the best friend of Aiden. His sister, Karla, is a human and is sometimes in the show. He quickly becomes one of the main characters in the show. Lucy is a fairy. She tries to live her life as normal as she can, continuing with university and continuing to interact with her "normal" human friends. She is described as "extremely beautiful" but her personality can be sneaky, selfish, and generally not nice towards her friends. On other occasions, she is shown to be kind and supportive to her friends, depending on the situation. Her younger sister, Chloe, is a human. Chloe is aware that her sister is a fairy. She is constantly trying to be part of the group of friends and is especially fond of Aria and Jonathon. In episode 6 she is shown at the end of the episode stabbing holes into a picture of the friends together and then making a small cut on her finger and dropping blood onto the picture, before sending it to her own sister. Lucas appears from episode four when he begins dating Sage. He doesn't know that she is a fairy. Angel meets the group in episode 5. She reveals to them that she is actually a ghost / zombie but refuses to discuss it any more yet. Sandy is shown several times watching the group. In a promotional advert for the series one finale she is seen with blood on her hands appearing as though she has just finished killing someone. She is the main "enemy" in the show, which the group don't realise. Faye is a year younger than most of the group, in the same class as Chloe, Lucys sister. She appears normal in the first few episodes but in episode four she is seen exposing her fangs to someone before murdering them, revealing that she is also a vampire.